Talk:Death Pact Signet
talk This is kind of sinister O.o — Skuld 13:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Look at the cast time and get over it. ::Imagine a whole team of Primary or secondary Ritualists.... The battle would only end in one big chain reaction that would all at once xD — Poki#3 17:55, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::ROFL, Me like! This could be great fun. Oh and think of the possibilities for EoE bombs =) --Xeeron 05:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't feel like there's a viable reason to ever use my Rez Signets again. I am very amused. Alt F Four 06:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :It does cause "chain-reaction" deaths of anyone in the chain of rezzes: I rez you, you rez him, he rezzes her; when she dies, he dies, you die, I die. --Heurist 14:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Has anyone tried if it causes a death penalty when this skill kills the ritualist? --Parabellum 11:24, 23 September 2006 (CDT) This is odd...how does the game keep track of who this has been used on? How many people can you use it on? Will it cancel the previous connection? What other effects could cancel the connection? Very mysterious... Arshay Duskbrow 18:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I assume an icon will appear on the effects panel, like when using Signet of Strength or Soul Twisting. But you may end up having multiple icons if you have multiple resses, which could make things rather interesting. I think this'll be a good last-ditch res in something like PvP or when in a relatively safe PvE area, but you'd want to be careful who you use it on (not assassins, obviously). RossMM 01:54, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Best case scenario: you use it when you're on a sliver of health left, the debuff gets purged when you die anyways. Worst case scenario: you use it when you're at full health on an assassin with 60% DP :D :::If you use it when you're almost dead, the person you res will be almost dead too. two deaths for the price of one! =) --Kiiron 10:50, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :To answer the question of how the game keeps track (internally mechanics aside) the resurrected person has a "Death Pact Signet" icon in their status area for the 120 seconds. The caster has no indication that this is in effect, I suppose they could have included it as a non-droppable maintained effect "You are maintaining Death Pact Signet on ..." which would be nice, but what would you do, it is up to the target to make sure they do not die so they need the icon. --Heurist 14:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::Don't worry, dervishes will join assassins in the "we think we can tank with 70 armor" category. Then people can discriminate assassins AND dervishes. Back on topic: This res is a bigger risk than using a 6 or 8 second res. Assassinman 16:18, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Hey. my dervish has 100 armor all the time and dished out more damage than a warrior.----- Icy Fighter --Coloneh RIP 22:03, 3 December 2006 (CST) Except Dervishes can tank due to the huge amount of powerful defensive and healing skills they have. Well, maybe not tank but certainly survive at melee range respectably. Arshay Duskbrow 16:44, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Considering the amount of enchantment removals that have been added in nightfall, do you think a PVE enemy(after your character leaves the island) is stupid enough to not have at least one or two enchantment removal skills when they see a fully enchanted dervish running towards them? I hope not, because that would make these monsters as stupid as about 90% of the prophecies kind, and it will make factions be the only one to have the smartest monster AI that effectively knew how to ruin any monk's day(which actually brought a challenge). Just like how afflicted explosions were the weakness of assassins, enchantment removal+spike will be dervishes' ultimate weakness. The only thing they should do is what they were meant to do, same goes with assassins. Assassinman 01:16, 29 September 2006 (CDT) This isn't really the place to get into it, but I think you're being overly pessimistic. Enchant stripping for a Dervish isn't that big a deal. They get Mysticism bonuses plus whatever "end" effects the enchants might've had, and almost all of their enchants cast and recharge quickly. They also have a wide selection of potent healing skills; Natural Healing actually works best when you don't have enchants, but there's also Dwayna's Touch, Pious Restoration and Signet of Piety, along with things like Conviction, a stance that gives +24 armor OR +3 regen if you have no enchants. Very long story short, enchant removal is hardly the end of the world for a Dervish. They've been designed with good survivability. That is what they're "meant to do". Arshay Duskbrow 03:30, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Instead of coming up with a counterargument, I'll simply state, only time will tell, and that we'll see proof of "survivability" when Nightfall comes out. Assassinman 14:34, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Get back on topic!! Death Pact Signet, fastest res skill in the game with the greatest penalty. (Terra Xin 10:43, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :How about this skill combined with Symbolic Celerity? :D --71.48.123.140 19:02, 12 October 2006 (CDT)]] :Well, apart from the possibilities with EoE and other serious discussion, this is the funniest skill I've seen yet. Two thumbs up! (lol) ~ Discount Bob 15:47, 17 October 2006 (CDT) this could work well with Lively was Naomei-Go defenestrate yourself. Granted, this skill is risky - but it has enormous potential. It can potentially resurrect allies with far more energy than res sig, has a shorter cast time, is rechargeable, and also reduces (but doesn't eliminate) the need to run flags to recharge res sigs. Right now I can see this as a good skill to res monks with; they need the fast res and extra energy, and if they're dying every two minutes your team is screwed anyway. - AnnDee 00:52, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Skill descrip Pretty vague. Heres something that probably needs to be tested, if a rit rezzes 2 people with this, one dies and it kills the Rt. Does the other one still kill the Rt when he dies? or are they basically off the hook because they died from it already? If they DONT get killed from it again, this is an extremely good skill and all rezzing should be left to whoever has this so it doesnt chain and rezzing each other with it.--Thelordofblah 17:29, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Thelordofblah makes a good point. Technically, he should die, seeing as it merely says "the next time rezzed ally dies". It says nothing about the condition of the rezzer. If that is the case, it could heavily tax the group. I'll make sure someone brings another hard rez when using it. Probably lively on the death pact rezzer, and a flesh or rezmer just in case. haha, I've toyed with it, but never had to go that far... Team - Lightning Ball. --Silk Weaker 01:10, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::The next time they die, you die. It's worded pretty clearly, and it works exactly like that. You're only off the hook if you're already dead when they die. Otherwise you're going down, period. Divine Intervention notwithstanding, maybe. --67.169.91.223 01:05, 5 November 2006 (CST) :::Actually each target rezzed will have the Death Pact Signet (DPS) icon on their bar and their death will result the death of the caster if they are alive. To illustrate: party member 1 and party member 2 both die, I use DPS on both of them, party member 1 dies again, I die with them, someone rezzes me, party member 2 dies, I die with them. --Heurist 14:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) Could make Minion FActory work with only 1 rezmer and 2 or 3 saccers in TA. Possibly. This skill makes me think of saccers.--Coloneh 21:34, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Nah, 8 sec recharge, and the fact that you rez them at above 33%HP (because they res at your hp) so it takes 2 BiPs to , instead of one, still make 16 fast casting + restore life and resurrect, better. plus, when they sac themselves after you res em, you die too, pretty pointless for minion factories actually. Although a use i can think of is 2 saccers + 1 rezmer, the saccers are N/Rt, one sacs himself, the other uses death pact sig on him, he sacs again, rezmer resses one, the ressed one uses death pact on the other saccer... etc... but it's still more complicated. --Terrifi Cani 16:13, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I think a good use for this would be have a saccer with this, they use it to rezz their buddies, and then they suicide. It depends though on previous posts, if the effect ends when you die. -- 14:50, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I've tested a minion factory with this. You only need Death Pact Signets and Lively Was Naomei on 1 or more people to quickly create an army. Lively is used to rez everyone and break the death pact chain. My tests started out awkward because I had to use different prof heroes, and didn't know what I was doing at first, but with practice it is very fast! You can do it with a full group of Rt/N or N/Rt. Spec'd with Death/Restoration/Spawning....whatever you wish. I believe this was one of Anet's intentions for the skill. It seems to be designed to fit too well. :D --RedFeather 05:05, 18 December 2006 (CST) Perma-death See skill note, happened to me three times skill is broke.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:34, 3 November 2006 (CST) Death Points? See my note, until this gets corrected (if this is indeed a bug, which it should be, but maybe Anet's decided to buff Rits) this is probably one of the sweetest Rezzes, especially if paired with Lively Was Naomei. VegJed 01:28, 16 November 2006 (CST) Possible Build Potential Here is a video of a primary mesmer using Signet of Illusion, Symbolic Celerity, Lively Was Naomei and Death Pact. Maybe if you threw in some energy/health renewal you could create a new type of rezmer build. http://www.youtube.com/v/H0Vi1qRkJbc --RedFeather 05:11, 17 November 2006 (CST) :A fun, if impractical, team build for HA could have a necro, a ritualist, and 4 other members with some sort of sac mechanism... everyone dies except for the ritualist (who revives everyone with Death Pact), who then casts Lively Was Naomei. The necro casts Death Nova on the whole party and everyone rushes in, maybe with pbaoe skills... when one person dies, boom. ::Except for the fact my hero MM only kicked making minions after the HA match was over, seems to be disabled there. After that happened I swapped him out so didnt continue to try other fights/maps. --CKaz 16:36, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Or how about this: Mo/Rt with Unyielding Aura and this. Everyone sacs themself to death and unyielding is used to rez everyone but 1, who has BiP. Use this to rez the buy with BiP and get death nova on everyone, and have a few people with Cruel Was Daoshen. Everyone gets up to the enemy and the BiP guy kills himself, thereby killing the Mo/Rt and killing everything else cause of Unyielding ending. Boom, everything dies. --Gimmethegepgun 19:32, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::But then your entire party dies too, and you l0ze! Maybe do that but leave one guy at the back just in case? :P -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 10:31, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Use Lively Was Naomei to rez yourself and anyone close enough --Gimmethegepgun 21:18, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: The loss would factor in before the resurrection happens. Energy What happens if you res a warrior? A caster will have more energy than a warrior, so the extra energy is just wasted?--62.235.153.85 09:28, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Not "wasted" as you don't actually lose energy from this skill; but they'll be ressed to their full energy. Actually, a Monk ressing a Warrior with full Gladiator's almost breaks even, if the Monk isn't using +energy eq. 24.6.147.36 09:30, 8 January 2007 (CST) Survivor This would be great for ppl going for survivor: you cant die if ur dead. the death doesn't count and wats one less weak little human who quits as soon as a margonite even thinks about targetting him in the fight to save the world? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 17:54, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :...Why is a dead player more useful than a mapped-out player? One rez? Oooohhh... Skax459 no time to sign ::I don't think you quite understand. If you die due to this, you don't get a death. This means that you can purposefully get yourself killed with this without dying and you can't gain deaths. Plus, it is more useful to have a dead one than one that left since you get an extra corpse and IWAY works --Gimmethegepgun 18:39, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::: The person going for survivor must carry Death Pact Signet. ::: You need 1 hero with a self sacrifice skill so they can kill themselves. (saccer) ::: You need 1 other hero with unyielding aura. (resser) ::: Have the saccer kill himself, then the survivor resses them with Death Pact Signet. ::: Have them kill themselves again resulting in you both dying. ::: Have the resser ressurect you with Unyielding Aura. ::: Now while under the effects of Unyielding Aura your /deaths will not increase no matter what way you die. ::::That was me forgetting to sign --MLegion 17:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Is it still bugged? Is this skill still bugged for use in alliance battles? I remember that dieing due to this skill would leave you unressurected, but that was a long time ago. -Anonymous Hero Bug If a hero gets rezzed with this, it appears that the 120 second timer resets if you close and re-open the hero control panel. Shadowlance 01:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) : this happens with everything with a timer. It will move with how much time is left, so if theres 5 seconds left the bar will be full but will still run out in 5 seconds.24.47.18.113 01:13, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Gotcha - that's good to know. But still somewhat buggy I'd say. Timer should still show percentage of original total IMO. Shadowlance 17:56, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Notes ''A good idea is to use Death Pact Signet on a fallen ally, then cast Lively Was Naomei and stay nearby. If they die again, the effect of Death Pact Signet will kill you as well, forcing Naomei's Ashes to drop, thus resurrecting both players two seconds later. Besides the fact that taking 2 reses, one of which sucks, is always a bad idea. I vote take it out of notes.--The Gates Assassin 20:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) This skill is amazingly useful in Hard Mode, especially for a backline character. Since deaths incurred by this skill do not give death penalty, a character can use this when the party is near wipeout, die when the resurrected ally dies, and the party will be revived. A Hard Mode group can continue indefinitely this way, with everyone but the Death Pact Signet user having 60% Death Penalty. I'm not sure wether to remove this note or not, it seems a bit useless.. Zulu Inuoe 07:54, 22 December 2007 (UTC) : It can be shortened to say "Since the skill does not incur death penalty, it can be used to prevent forced mapped out caused by an entire party with 60% death penalty." That sounds a little awkward but it is a lot shorter. --Voidvector 06:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) nerf why? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:40, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Probably because Izzy is a sadist and ritualists are his favorite prey. Honestly, I can't think of a reason for this. 09:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::I thought paragons were the favourite prey? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 18:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::That's a common misconception. Most of the nerfs to paragons were a direct result of their abuse in high-level pvp. While the majority of players don't care about high-level pvp, enough evidently do that anet must bow to their wishes. 18:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Theres not enough to to that, its just that Anet prefers to be their @#$%^ and give them whatever they want, probably cause they always whine the loudest. ::::This, I can see why maybe a 2 second res is a bit strong, but its downside is rather nasty.--Alari 18:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::We still have two-second resses. Any mesmer or Healer's Boon monk with Restore Life. 18:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't think this nerf was needed. Death Pact Signet had its place in some balanced builds, but you take a gamble with its 120 second drawback. Making it 3-second cast time with such a drawback seems excessive. The 2-second cast is what made this skill appealing. Shadowlance 23:02, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::And being ressed with full health and mana isn't any good? What game have I been playing? Blue.rellik 07:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I think its called energy.:)--Murderer Bomb 20:08, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :I think you're right Blue.rellik 04:41, 18 February 2008 (UTC) march 6th nerf worst. nerf. ever. I have never been more bewildered and irritated by a nerf. This skill originally cast faster than rez sig, recharged quite a bit faster (lol) and would rez someone with your health and energy. The nerf to the cast time... I could live with. But keep in mind that all the great things about this skill... actually the only really important thing... the energy... was paid for, balanced by, having the pact between the rezzer and the rezzee. If they die so do you. Its a big price. Each time you use pact, you weigh the consequences. You used pact for one real reason: the energy. If a monk goes down and you use a sig to rez him, he comes back with crap energy.. If you death pact him, he comes back with alot. That was why people brought it... the energy. Now... unless you're specced in resto, its far worse than a sig. This basically has eliminated the only viable non-attribute linked soft rez in for pvp in the game. gg. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:59, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : Assuming people use 12/12/3 attribute distribution, it's only slightly better than rez signet (7% more mana and re-usability), but still carries the double death penalty. --208.120.169.109 00:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Double death penalty? The user doesn't get death penalty when DPS kills him. The main advantage to this is the reusability. 76.89.81.150 01:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I was trying to say "penalized for potential double death", my mistake. --208.120.169.109 05:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::argggh. i was using this with many of my pvp chars. now its pointless. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Not actual death penalty.. but certainly the penalty of being dead. Dead is dead. Its one less person the enemy team has to kill... you know I just frigging made a high energy staff for my paragon to use JUST for death pact... what a waste. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Blame izzy for failing at skeel balance. — Nova — ( ) 03:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::What? This skill balance was one of the best balances in the history of GW Blue.rellik 05:10, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::To be fair, this thing was finding it's way on to my bars more often then Resurrection Signet. Generally, in PvP, a good Monk won't let the same guy get killed twice that quickly. In PvE, by the time a guy is resurrected, the opposing mob has switched targets to someone else. The Pact downside really wasn't coming into play as often as you'd think; weigh it, which would you rather have? Guy comes back with (probably) full health and energy, do it again every twelve seconds, there's a small chance you'll get killed; or bring a guy back with not much energy but max health, you won't be bringing anyone else back for a while. This is still better then res sig, on a Ritualist. A little safer then Flesh of my Flesh too, depending on the situation. And I think I'll still be using it on most of my Heroes for PvE. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) April 17th mark this day down, its now a 4 second cast oO 90.212.161.119 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't use this skill after this Gorbachev116 02:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : the skill slowly becomes useless Big Bow 05:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::May 1st reverts this change, so we'll see what happens with it then. Perhaps a higher recharge will hit this, or something like the Death Pact part working both ways... I don't think nerfing the cast time is all that great of an idea. Keep it easy to res with this, but make it harder to res a whole team with such consistency. This is a powerful emergency resurrect (quick, with a downside), and it's seeing a lot of use as a primary resurrect instead (because it's consistent, save someone on the recharge and normally with enough health and energy to keep themselves alive). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Resurrecting with 1hp? I had 1/480 hp and I used Death Pact Signet on a dead monk but he didn't resurrect.. I suppose he didn't have any -hp-weapons or such, but he just didn't get up when I had 1hp and used DPS on him. I was excepting him to resurrect with 1hp (my current health).. Is there something I'm missing here? Teknikaali 07:14, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Sometimes you can have less then 1hp and still be alive. For example, if Endure Pain ends on you and would bring you back down to less then 1hp, you go to 1hp instead, but actually have a minus. You'll notice that often, it'll take a while for regeneration to actually kick in, that's because it's still working it's way back up to 1. In your case, your actual life total was probably less then 1, so it tried to resurrect the Monk with less then 1hp. :On the subject, nifty little thing... :Take Blood Is Power, Endure Pain, and Healing Signet. High Strength, no points in Tactics. Activate Endure Pain, cast BiP three times... you'll be on some really low number of health. When Endure Pain wears off, you'll be on 1hp. In reality, you'll be at -200hp or so... when you activate Healing Signet, you'll instantly die, because you healed yourself for less health then you currently have. (this is why regeneration or really big heal spells are a good idea if you ever find yourself in this situation.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Pet death lvling does a pet get double xp for killing you and the caster i wonder if it does necause that would mean alot faster death lvling :) :Pets don't seem to gain exp from killing heroes. Entropy ( ) 08:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC)